


Dean's Sammy

by WerewolvesandMoonbeams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesandMoonbeams/pseuds/WerewolvesandMoonbeams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the very beginning, Sam had Dean wrapped around his finger.  From the first kiss forward, he was hooked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Sammy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All_Phlochte_All_The_Time](https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Phlochte_All_The_Time/gifts).



From the very beginning, Sam had Dean wrapped around his finger. From the moment Dean first saw that little pink face looking up at him, he was hooked. This was his baby brother, his Sammy, and he was going to do everything he could to protect him.

On the road, it was just the two of them. Dad was never there, not really. It was Sam and Dean against the whole world, a world that they knew was full of men and monsters, ghosts and ghouls, all out to get the Winchesters. And Dean was determined to keep Sam above the water, to lift him up and keep him afloat, even when the phantom hands grabbed and tugged, trying to drown them both.

The first time Dean kissed Sam, really kissed him, it was an accident. Sam had come home from school with an A+ essay. He’d been so down for weeks, and to see him smile again lit up Dean’s world. It was impossible not to feel light and full of joy when that boy smiled. Dean had pulled him into a hug, squeezing him tight. He told him how proud he was of him, and as he pulled back, he was so close. Sam’s lips were just… there. Soft, and pink, and inviting. He couldn’t help it. Before he could stop himself, he was pressing his lips against Sam’s, soft and gentle, and full of all of the unspoken words between them.

The second time they kissed, it was Sam who initiated it. They were staying in a yet another sketchy motel while Dad was away, stuck sharing one bed because it was cheaper, and what difference was it now? They had shared everything for as long as they could remember. Dean had woken in the middle of the night to Sam peppering soft kisses to his lips. He said nothing, just enjoying the feeling of Sam’s soft lips against his.

Dean eventually lost count of how many kisses were exchanged between the two. But his favourite kiss was still the one they shared on their wedding day, when Sam became his for real, for life. That kiss would always be his favourite.


End file.
